


Syrup really can't fix everything, but occasionally it's just the sort of glue we need

by fire_breathing_bitch_queen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_breathing_bitch_queen/pseuds/fire_breathing_bitch_queen
Summary: Derek is the new boy at school. He hates the town and hates the people. The lacrosse team may get on with each other, but that doesn't mean he wants anything to do with them, especially because they're a bunch of homophobic assholes.What our dear Derek doesn't realise is there may have been a monumentally huge misunderstanding, and he's pushing away a community which would really cherish him, one member in particular... Let's see if he can work it out before it's too late.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 34





	Syrup really can't fix everything, but occasionally it's just the sort of glue we need

Derek hated small towns, and he loathed Beacon Hills. He hated the rain, the absence of good coffee, and most of all the people. Small town stuck up idiots with backwards ideas.

That’s what he told himself as trudged home from town. He’d arrived here four days ago, and so far he hadn’t seen anything he liked about this place. He’d spent the last few days mooching about the house, doing a bit of unpacking though mainly sulking, his mum coming in to check on him every ten minutes and telling him to leave the heavy boxes in case one of his stitches was torn open. But he’d left the house today and look what happened. His mum had turfed him out to ‘try and find the hip hang-out spots the kids are going to.’ he’d left grumbling ‘no one says hip anymore’ and trying to ignore the concern softening her eyes. He’d found a dingy coffee shop where the lights flickered and gave him a headache, a rundown cinema `(he’d already seen all the films showing in the weeks he’d just had off school back in New York) and a burger bar. He sat in a booth on his own out of sheer boredom, and the desire to stay out of the house and away from his mother’s worried looks for as long as possible, and ordered a soda. As he absentmindedly crunched ice cubes in his mouth, he looked up and made eye contact with a guy winding his way through the empty table, towards the door behind Derek. Embarrassed Derek ducked his head, but when he peeked up again the guy was suppressing a chuckle. Derek’s mouth quirked to the side, and the guy smiled a little wider, then left. Derek perked up a little, he could really do with some friends his age, especially after what had happened, and they guy’s cute dimples weren’t hurting. 

Soon after he left too. As he walked towards the crossing he could see two guys making out across the road. One was shorter than the other, but with huge biceps snaked with tattoos. Derek found himself glancing around frowning. It was a very public spot. Apparently the guy from the burger place thought so too. 

He was already on the other side of the road, too far away for Derek to do anything.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ the burger bar guy shouted and the guys jumped apart guiltily. Even from this far away Derek could see the shock in their eyes. The burger guy stalked towards them. 

‘You’re disgusting. How could you do this? In broad daylight, are you not ashamed? I can’t believe this.’ The burger guy shook his head and threw them both a dirty look over his shoulder as he walked away. 

Derek wanted to say something, wanted to tell them it was ok, but the nausea roiling in his stomach had him bending over, one hand clutching his chest trying to will his heart to slow down, the other supporting himself against the brickwork next to him. Fucking small towns with their small minds.

He’d got his breath under control as he’d walked home but he was still furious. Furious with that guy and furious with himself for not stepping in.

***  
Derek was not ‘feeling’ school. He’d dragged himself out of bed still exhausted. Ever since what had happened, he hadn’t been sleeping well. He told himself it was the pain, it hurt to lie on the bruises on his side, but sometimes asleep he’d forget and roll onto his side only to wake up, teeth gritted. But it was the dreams too. 

His mum said he looked ‘dishy’ as he walked out the door. To be fair he had spent a little time on his hair that morning, and despite the weeks off running because of his injuries, his body still filled the moss green henley he was wearing. He resolutely told himself that he hadn’t picked it because he knew it brought out the colour in his eyes, he didn’t care what anyone at the new school thought of him. But he still fiddled anxiously with his watch as he walked up the steps into the school. 

In fact he was so focused on tamping down any anxiety (which he was not feeling, whatsoever) that he didn’t notice until it was too late when someone stepped away from their locker and hurried right into his path. They collided and the other boy stumbled, hung in mid-air for a moment eyes wide and locked onto Derek’s, and then sat down heavily on the floor. 

Shit. Great first interaction at a new place Derek. 

Feeling the heat radiating off his cheeks already, Derek offered his hand, ready to pull the guy up. As he extended his arm though, the boy tipped back his head and laughter cascaded from his beautiful cupid’s bow lips. 

‘I’m sorry man, you must think I’m such a ditz. Or that I have the heaviest butt in the world, gravity really locked onto that thing and pulled it down huh? At least it cushioned my fall. Not saying I have a peachy bee-hind, but if the peachy pants fit. I tell you I can feel the bruise blossoming already though, why make a school corridor floor so hard?’

The guy paused and looked at Derek expectantly. Derek realised his mouth had been hanging open. The peachy butt talk had been.. distracting. 

‘Um.. if it was softer, it would give the padded cell vibe. Not that that wouldn’t be cosier, but it might make the high school/ prison comparison even more accurate.’ Derek said slowly.

The guy laughed again in surprise and his whiskey coloured eyes sparkled in delight. ‘Alright Andy Dufresne, your thoughts on high school are duly noted. So you must be new here, I would have noticed a hot hunk’o’beef such as yo-self around these dusty old hallowed halls of learning.’ 

He left Derek feeling like he had whiplash. His rapid change from jokey overstated street slang to pretend archaisms threw Derek. And the smattering of moles which disappeared down his neck made Derek swallow. What had he just said? Derek realised he wasn’t listening, letting the guy’s quick fire voice wash over him. 

‘Massive fans. So there’s a Shining reference in every Toy Story film. Man pixar films are just so deep you know? Do you think you could have a job spotting easter eggs, it would be the coolest!’

‘Yes’ ventured Derek, unsure what was being asked of him. His eyebrows quirked.

The guy stared at them, mouth a little open (stop looking at his mouth Derek you creep, Derek thought to himself) then shook himself and continued yammering on. Derek realised the boy was walking with him, though Derek had absolutely no idea where they were headed. As they rounded the corner, he saw a reception desk. 

‘which brings us to the end of our tour. Well you’ve only seen the main corridor but uh, hmu if you want a guide for the rest. I could be your Obi-Wan of BHHS, and enlighten you, show you the music room, locker room, biked sheds.’

Derek wordlessly quirked a single eye brow up. Was the guy hitting on him?

‘Not like that! Nothing inappropriate here comrade.’ The boy tailed off.

Was he embarrassed someone might have assumed that’s what he meant?

The boy turned and caught sight of someone over Derek’s shoulder and brightened. 

‘Danny, my man! Danny the Manny. Dan the Man, Man the Dan. Danala the Manala… Da-’ 

‘Please stop talking Stiles’ said an exasperated voice. 

Stiles? What’s a Stiles?

Derek turned, and found himself looking at burger bar guy, or Beacon Hills homophobic asshole as he’d told his mum when he got back. 

The guy, Danny, smiled ‘hey, didn’t I see you in Pickled Buns last week?’

How could Peachy butt- whatever the hell is a Stiles be friends with this asshole? Didn’t he know he was a bigot? Unless the other boy is homophobic too, which would explain how embarrassed he was when it sounded like he was coming on to Derek. Small town, small minds thought Derek. 

He realised both boys were looking at him expectantly. ‘Yes’ he replied stonily ‘I was scouting out the town, trying to find something redeeming.’

Danny’s smile faltered, but Stiles (?) jumped in ‘Well we can show you a couple of places, there’s an awesome waffle place just out of town if you can drive. Waffles redeem anything.’

Derek glowered ‘There are some things syrup can’t fix’ and turned away. As he marched to the reception desk he wondered if it was wise to be so harsh with people in a new environment. He didn’t want to alienate anyone. Or worse make trouble for himself again. Then he realised, what if they’d heard? What if one of the teachers had warned them he was coming, and they’d been baiting him. Trying to make him act gay and then humiliate him when he did. Well he was glad he’d stormed off.


End file.
